In recent years, polyolefin-based resin compositions comprising a polyolefin resin, a thermoplastic elastomer, a filler and the like have been used in automotive interior and exterior parts from the standpoints of weight reduction, cost reduction and various performance requirements such as moldability, rigidity and impact resistance.
However, polyolefin resins have a problem in that, because of their electrical insulation properties, they are easily electrically charged by friction and the like and attract dust and dirt in the surroundings, and this leads to deterioration of the outer appearance of their molded articles. In order to solve this problem, conventionally, an antistatic agent is incorporated into polyolefin resins (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). Further, polymer-type antistatic agents have been examined and, for example, the use of polyether ester amide has been proposed for the purpose of imparting antistaticity to polyolefin resins (see Patent Documents 3 and 4). Moreover, a block polymer characterized by having a structure in which polyolefin blocks and hydrophilic polymer blocks are repeatedly and alternately bound with each other has been proposed (see Patent Document 5).